Cyrus Orrendare
Cyrus was created as Dylan's second character primarily for Doc's adventures. The initial concept was power-hungry wannabe vampire, but it evolved into a man with nowhere to go seeking a purpose in whatever way he could, while still valuing his own freedom. He later left the underdark party to go to the surface as a regular character. History The origins of the Orrendare house are lost to history, swallowed up by an even more ancient Vampire clan. From what Cyrus uncovered, the Orrendares were a wealthy family in the early ages of the world, overseeing a town that was sure to burst into a bustling city, until one evening, the town was wiped from the map. Whether or not the Orrendares were complicit in this, Cyrus could not find out. The records were unclear. On that night, however, his family could no longer be considered human. Cyrus had a mother who was not particularly important or wealthy at all, however. She was a simple tavern girl, barely surviving. She had to resort to selling her body simply to provide for herself. When pregnancy came, she thought all was lost, but a strange benefactor appeared in her life. He showered her with riches and promises of taking her away from this awful place, and during the late stages of the pregnancy, he did. His mother gave herself over to Vampirism rather quickly once it was revealed. Her mind had been so won over, both in the mundane and magical sense, that there was simply no other option she would have taken. Unfortunately, she had not yet had the child. Thus, Cyrus was born a Dhampir. The greatest gift, and only gift he would receive from the man he would call father, was his surname. As he had the blood of the Orrendare coursing through him, he would carry it with him always. For a century, that sufficed. He wanted for nothing, he learned of the world of magic, and he tasted the pleasures of the Vampire world that many mortals could only dream of. It was around this time that Cyrus was cursed with wanderlust. He wanted to see the world, learn of his ancient bloodline, and know all magic that he could possibly get his hands upon. Upon hearing the news, his father almost seemed pleased that the imperfect blemish of his line would be leaving in order to earn his keep, and perhaps one day return to truly be worthy of the dark gift. Cyrus's hatred of the sun since coming to the surface and of going over his own lack of ability has driven him a little mad. His alignment has shifted to Chaotic Evil. Personality Cyrus values his freedom above all else. He wishes to be beholden to no one, fight for no country, or for any cause. He has little resembling a code, but for his strict worship of the Demon Lord Zura. He fights for himself, not for any other. He is utterly fascinated by everything, or at least outwardly appears so. Everything is a rich new experience, no matter if it is good or bad. The amused expression and attitude he puts out is not at all fake. That is just how he believes he should act. Accomplishments Fort Iron: Cyrus and his allies ventured deep into Fort Iron at the request of a wealthy woman. There, they encountered earth elementals, a ghostly remnant of Malus Blackiron (who they promptly made a pact with and put to rest), and then came into possession of a strange crystal skull. Cyrus was saddened he didn't get much of a chance to examine any of the objects they found. Drowned Tower: Cyrus joined with the same party again as they met and saved the man named Salvar Brix. There, they learned of the Crashing Wave cult, which was at odds with the Praetorians and the Umberlee church there. They investigated all possible leads until it brought them to the Drowned Tower. They fought into the depths and dealt with the Crushing Wave, and even defeated their leader, with the loss of Tarril Wrathsinger (though Cyrus saw a watery version of him as he left the Tower, leaving him to wonder). Following the loss of Faezara as well, Cyrus left the party and ventured back to the surface, hoping that he would never have to see them again, ever. Blackmarsh Dragon: Cyrus's adventures on the surface took him to The Black Marsh, where he and a company of heroes brought down a great and powerful black dragon, who may or may not have been driven insane by Aboleth consumption. He collected some of its teeth for later study. Allies and Contacts Faezara - Cyrus is rather fond of this Drow after at first deflecting her attempts to seduce him. He eventually faltered, and through their flings does service to his god through the shedding and consumption of much blood. Though they had a great week together, he was disappointed to learn that Faezara died during an encounter with the leader of the Crashing Wave. However, he gathered her severed head and corpse, and continues to keep it preserved for some insane purpose. Faezara's corpse was later destroyed and left skeletal following the Twin Dragons guild hall burning. Quon - Cyrus admires this Grippli's tenacity. He's not sure if he could trust the tiny frog to have his back, but he would not like to see the frog die. Twin Dragons - Cyrus joined the Twin Dragons after fighting alongside Jipeck, Sy'lenna and Lucius against a Black Dragon. Illadrin, the guild master, allowed him to keep Faezara's corpse within his lodgings so long as he kept it secret. He hopes the partnership will elevate him to greater heights. Enemies and Frienemies Vesta - Ruling out any other possible person who could have killed Faezara, he's certain it was the Ratfolk who also saved them all from certain death. The only reason he did't attempt to kill him for it in the Drowned Tower was because of that fact. He hopes never to meet him again, but if he does, he should hope he has become much stronger so that he can kill the pest quickly. Order of the Crimson - Following the destruction of the Twin Dragons hall, and everything Cyrus had to his name, Cyrus has vowed that he shall have his revenge, most particularly due to the fact that Faezara's corpse was burnt to a crisp, and his shrine to Zura ruined. Goals Cyrus desires power, so that he might be able to take over his namesake's Vampiric dynasty, but his affection, and borderline obsession with Faezara drove him to also desire to bring her back to life. Category:Inactive